


Tiingilar

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the Tiingilar conversation between Torian Cadera and the Bounty Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiingilar

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for Torian romance arc.   
> Written after “Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum” but set before it.

“I don’t know about you, but I am glad to get off that iceball,” Zanearo said as she, Torian and the newest addition to their crew, Blizz made their way back to the Mantis.

“Same,”

Everything was relatively quiet right now, Blizz had settled himself in quite quickly and eagerly offering to help with everything and to fix stuff. They’d be heading back out tomorrow, Fleet was the most likely destination unless something else cropped up in the meantime. Way things were going lately ‘in the meantime’ was the most likely way things were going to end up. 

“Still cold?”

“I can feel my toes again, so that’s good,” Zanearo wasn’t sure what has been worse, endless scorching heat of Tattooine with sand that nearly clogged up her gear or Hoth which froze her to the bone despite layers of gear and nearly caused her blasters to freeze up.

Torian laughed. 

“Been meaning to ask something,”

“Go ahead,” Zanearo said resting a hand on her hip.

“You ever eaten Mandolorian food? At your adoption maybe?”

She smirked, “You asking me out?”

“Maybe, thought I might make you some Tiingilar, see what you think of it,”

“Sounds good,”

“Think of it as a challenge, any woman who can survive a plate of it is a keeper,” She was sure she noticed a glint in his eye.

“I guess it will help with the cold then?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trying to fit the romance into my own timeline. I know this conversation doesn't trigger until Chapter 3 but I saw it happening near the end of Chapter 2 not long after Hoth.


End file.
